


El Rey

by CandyKiraneko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Competency, Friendship, King Kageyama Tobio, King Oikawa Tooru, Light Angst, Middle School, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Short One Shot, Teamwork, Volleyball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKiraneko/pseuds/CandyKiraneko
Summary: Porque ser el rey es triste y solitario, pero ser destronado es peor… ¿no?





	

Las luces se apagaron hace bastante rato. Debe de ser casi la hora de la cena, pero no tengo hambre. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sentado. Las cosas ocurrieron muy rápido. Demasiado rápido. Aún siento el aire agitándose a mi alrededor por efecto del brusco movimiento de la mano de mi senpai. No he vuelto a respirar de manera normal desde que contuve el aliento, esperando el golpe. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el otro chico se interpuso entre nosotros y se llevó a mi senpai del gimnasio para que se calmara. Le conozco: se llama Hajime Iwaizumi, y es de tercero. Juega de rematador izquierdo, es la estrella. Es el mejor amigo de mi senpai. Por un momento pensé que él también querría pegarme, y sus golpes realmente deben de doler. Senpai los recibe constantemente.

No entiendo por qué mi senpai se puso así conmigo. Sé por qué lo hizo, pero no lo entiendo. No es como si yo representara una amenaza de algún tipo, ¿no? soy tres años más pequeño. Él es el mejor colocador de Miyagi, y yo soy un novato. Él entra este año en el instituto superior, y cuando yo lo haga, él estará a punto de graduarse. ¿Dónde está la amenaza? Admiro a senpai, lo admiro muchísimo. Me gustaría ser como él: tan sociable, tan hábil, tan simpático, tan guapo… yo no tengo ninguna de esas características que Oikawa Tooru presenta en su máximo grado. Y si es así, entonces, ¿por qué me odia tanto?

Sé que tengo talento para el voleibol. Sé que soy mejor que el resto de mis compañeros y que el entrenador planea hacerme colocador algún día. Lo dijo esta mañana. Cuando lo supe, me alegré muchísimo. Me alegré porque es la posición en la que juega senpai. Y él me odia aún más por ello ahora.

Estoy seguro de no haber hecho nada para despertar ese sentimiento en él. Estoy seguro de que he sido un buen niño durante los entrenamientos. Me esfuerzo mucho por ello: no interrumpo, no molesto, no hablo con los senpai a menos que ellos se dirijan a mí primero, utilizo todos los honoríficos, solo hago lo que el entrenador me manda cuando me lo manda… y lo hago bien. Tal vez ese sea el problema: que lo hago bien. En realidad… ha sido así siempre, ¿no? La gente se toma a mal que yo haga las cosas bien, como si de alguna manera les estuviera insultando con ello. Parece que mi manera de destacar les recuerda que ellos quieren poder hacerlo también.

¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Yo no pedí ser así! Te lo cambiaría todo, Oikawa Tooru: todo mi talento a cambio de una pizca de tu saber estar, de tu sentido del humor… un amigo como Iwaizumi Hajime. Un amigo a secas. Todos lo envidian. Todos me odian por ello, y ninguno es consciente de que entre todos convierten mi don en una maldición. Ninguno es consciente de que me cambiaría por cualquiera de ellos. ¿Tan terrible será la mediocridad? ¿Tan terrible como para obligarme a soportar esto? ¿Tanto daño les causo con mi simple existencia para que dediquen tantos esfuerzos a destruirla?

Confianza… ¿cómo puedo confiar en aquellos que me dieron la espalda? ¿cómo puedo confiar en mí mismo, siquiera, si nadie más lo hace? Tal vez me odien por otra razón. Pero no hay otra razón. Tal vez si fuera más amable… pero otros tampoco lo son, y no pasan por lo mismo que yo. A veces me pregunto qué pasaría si conociera a alguien igual que yo. Posiblemente le odiaría, porque, me guste o no, al final, ser el mejor es lo único que sé hacer. Lo único que tengo. Y si no soy el mejor, ¿qué me queda? Nada. En realidad, es mucha presión. A lo mejor, si apareciera alguien que destaque más que yo, él pasaría a convertirse en el nuevo punto de mira de los demás. Eso me daría una oportunidad para integrarme… o no. Hiperventilo solo de pensar en que pueda tener competencia. En perder mi trono. Porque, en el fondo, por mucho que me queje, me gusta ser así. Me gusta ser como soy, y no concibo la vida de otro modo. Solo que a veces -demasiadas- la capa y la corona pesan demasiado. Temo que tanto como para partirme el cuello. Pero no puedo ni quiero cambiar.

Porque ser el rey es triste y solitario, pero ser destronado es peor… ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Os traigo este relatito que tengo guardado en la carpeta desde hace tiempo, porque tiempo de escribir tengo más bien poco... 
> 
> Tenía ganas de meterme en la piel del Kageyama pequeñín, porque esta escena siempre se ve desde la perspectiva de Oikawa, y creo de veras que el punto de vista de Kageyama aquí también es muy importante... a veces se nos olvida que los peores monstruos han sido creados por accidentes como este, y aunque Kageyama ha tratado muy mal a muchas personas y cometrido infinidad de errores, pienso que la raíz de todas sus neuras, que tanto le está costando superar, está precisamente aquí. No pretendo demonizar al bebé Oikawa, que al fin y al cabo solo era un crío, pero a veces echo en falta la imagen de Kags como víctima, y no solo como matón xDD
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado ^^


End file.
